Lyn Mojigata
Lyn Mojigata a pirate and supporting protagonist of the Black Glove Pirates. Her parents were killed when she was young, and she grew up in an Alamentian abbey. Her constant avoiding of chores and responsibilities caused her path to cross with Cassandra's, and after a brief imprisonment, she accepted Cassandra's offer to join the Black Glove Pirates. While not an experienced fighter, Lyn is a competent swordswoman and an expert in spiritual matters. She is currently dating Cassandra. Appearance Lyn has no favored outfit, though she loves to be as scantily-clad as she can get away with. Her white skin bears several tattoos she has accumulated over her travels, and Raven has diminished the appearances of her various scars. Described as attractive by many, she reinforces her image as an easygoing person with her usual bright smile. Her face is framed by bangs dyed with thermochromic ink that change color in accordance with her mood and surrounding temperature. During situations when a fight might arise, she makes sure to wear a bra and her weapons: a rapier with a loop of prayer beads wrapped around the sheath and an acquired broken greatsword. When preparing for battle, she also dons a set of plate armor. Personality The most cheerful and social of the Black Glove Pirates, Lyn is rarely seen by herself. She always has someone by her side, whether it be someone she encountered on the street or one of her nakama. She hates fighting between her crew and will often intervene before they escalate too far. She enjoys pestering her nakama, especially Alexander, but will never go too far. However, she changes completely when Cassandra is injured, becoming extremely serious and fiercely protective. Relationships Crew Although she is the second-highest ranked crewmember, Lyn only pulls her rank when temporarily relieving Cassandra of command. Cassandra Libera Lyn has the distinction of being the only Black Glove Pirate that Cassandra asked to join her crew. They started dating on Dewpon. Alexander She loves pestering Alexander, and they often bicker over the littlest things. However, she does respect him and his ability as a summoner. Damien She usually faces Damien with all the courage and cheer she can muster, but she gets terrified when he truly lets loose. Raven Skri Lyn considers it her and Alexander's duty to help the assassin recover from the emotional damage her family has caused. Cain Alcides Always fascinated by his size, strength, and skills, Lyn nevertheless enjoys teasing Cain about his introversion and solitary hobbies. Morgan Zematsal Lyn treats Morgan just as she does her other nakama, but she will never forget that he tried to kill Cassandra. Miserie Lyn wants Miserie to be as comfortable as she can be, and they are both working on easing the mermaid's scopophobia. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers While not formally trained in combat, she picked up much from the street life on Alamentia. She actively works to not kill her opponents, instead using a variety of methods to incapacitate or subdue them. She is stronger and faster than the average human, and her expert freerunning abilities make her especially dangerous in an urban environment. Weaponry As a swordswoman, she primarily uses the rapier at her side. She occasionally uses Michael's broken greatsword or her prayer beads in her free hand. History Major Battles *Cassandra and Lyn vs. Alamentia nuns and workmen (during escape) * Cassandra, Lyn, and Alexander vs. Rickard Slatch * Black Glove Pirates vs. Azmat and Fascrion warriors * Black Glove Pirates vs. Darren Madaxe, crew * Cassandra and Lyn vs. Spring Isle Inmates * Black Glove Pirates and Nikasen vs. Imperial Guard (during escape) * Lyn and Cain vs. Bandits * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Black Glove Pirates and Cain vs. Damien (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Lyn and Envy vs. Nessie Reichmann and Roland * Lyn and Morgan vs Roco and Roqo * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Cassandra and Lyn vs. Iris, Malik * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *The inspiration for Lyn's name came from Lyndis, one of the lord characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:First Mates